Wonderfulness
by Selviasan833
Summary: [Yaoi/Shounen Ai] (MadaOro)/ Ketika Madara yang bisexual jatuh cinta pada pria normal. Ya, itu sangat menyakitkan jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa yang akan Madara lakukan untuk memenuhi hasrat agar cintanya terbalas?


**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Madara x Orochi**

_Warn: Yang gak tahan crack pair apalagi yahoi(yaoi) harap mundur wkwkwk._

_Author note:_ _Kenapa saya bikin pair ini? Mungkin ini adalah ff dengan pair aneh satu-satunya berbahasa Indonesia :D Saya adalah seorang musafir yang berkelana di ff orang luar. Banyak sekali crack pair yang saya temui... dan... saya jatuh cinta pada pair ini :v_

_Oh dan lagi, tolong baca ff ini (bagi yg nekat) dengan membayangkan Orochi yang masih muda. Jangan yang udah tuir ea :v so enjoy. Kalau ada yg mau lanjutannya author sih ayo ayo aja wkwkwk_

* * *

Mata gagak seperti biasa, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang ular kecil. Tatapan itu tidak bisa diprediksi, setiap tatapannya seakan memangsa, namun tak pernah mencengkram meski waktu terus bergilir. Pemangsa masih diam pada ranting pohon yang lebih tinggi, belum menentukan kapan ia akan terbang meluncur untuk mencakar mangsanya dan membawanya ke sarangnya. Ya. Gagak hitam itu memang bukan seonggok buku yang terbuka, yang bisa dibaca oleh siapapun.

"Madara-_kun_, tiga orang guru tidak ikut rapat di pusat kota. Termasuk kamu."

Menopang dagu, dan mata memandang lurus. Sangat mengindahkan sosok di depannya yang sedang merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berantakan. "Kau juga?" Ah, pertanyaan Madara lebih mirip dengan memastikan.

"Ya, termasuk aku dan Itachi-_kun_," jawab Orochimaru.

Beralih, Madara melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Padahal dua orang saja cukup."

Orochimaru lekas membenahi kertas-kertas berantakan menjadi rapi tersusun, setelahnya ia baru punya kesempatan untuk memandang Madara serius. "Kamu kalau mau ikut bisa. Hanya saja Tsunade-_san_ mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Kalau aku ikut, aku adalah guru kesehatan, di UKS ada dua murid yang sedang sakit. Dan Itachi-_kun _mengontrol pembelajaran dibantu OSIS."

"Keh? Mengkhawatirkanku? Maksud?" cibir Madara agak sinis.

Orochimaru menaikkan alis kanannya, "Syukur-syukur kamu dikhawatirkan," ujarnya sambil tertawa geli. "Kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?"

Masih memandang, Madara bangkit dari kursinya. Orochimaru menjadi canggung dibuatnya, ia takut salah bicara. "Aku tidak lemah seperti yang kalian lihat." Madara berjalan ke meja Orochimaru. "Antar aku ke ruang UKS, aku butuh obat luka," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan tangan yang nampak tersayat panjang. Orochimaru mengangguk untuk menerima permintaan Madara.

Madara menyukai Orochimaru, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia memang seorang biseksual. Waktu pertama kali Orochimaru melamar pekerjaan, ia sudah tertarik pada pria berkulit putih susu tersebut. Orochimaru terlihat menarik di mata Madara, kulit putih tak wajar, perawakannya yang seperti wanita, rambut hitam sepunggung, mata kuning emas dengan hiasan warna ungu di kelopaknya. Ya... Madara mengakui kalau penampilan Orochimaru itu aneh, namun cantik.

"Obat luka ada di laci atas kiri paling ujung, di sudut," tunjuk Orochimaru ketika mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang ambil, kau sudah familiar dengan ruang kesehatan, kan?"

Tidak bisa menolak, Orochimaru kembali menuruti dan masuk ke dalam. Berjalan menuju laci tujuan, mengambil sebuah obat luka dan segumpal kapas. Sesekali ia melirik ke tempat tidur yang sudah kosong.

"Mana murid yang sakit?" Tiba-tiba Madara sudah berdiri di belakang Orochimaru. Dekat!

"Mungkin sudah kembali ke kelas." Orochimaru memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan posisi Madara yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. "Eh," kagetnya sambil mundur namun naas punggungnya harus terbentur pegangan laci. Jujur, itu lumayan sakit. "Kamu bisa bercanda juga, ya," kekehnya. Ia pun mengambil jalan samping untuk menjauh.

Mata hitam melirik ranjang dan kaki pun merespon perintah otak yang didasari keinginan hati. Madara duduk di sana. "Sepertinya aku ingin diobati."

Orochimaru tersenyum, ia datang membawa wadah kecil berisi air hangat. "Tidak usah diminta." Ia duduk di samping Madara, meraih tangan sang gagak lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya. "Aku heran ini terluka saat kamu melakukan apa."

"Aku tak sadar melukainya saat memandangmu."

"Hahaha..."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Selesai mengobati Madara, Orochimaru berdiri dan membungkuk kearahnya. Mata emasnya menatap Madara lembut, membuat jantung si gagak terasa meledak. "Terletak dimana pandanganmu?" tanya Orochimaru lembut. "Kurasa aku bukanlah guru terfavorit di sekolah ini. Yang kutahu mereka melihatku seperti jijik padaku." Ungkapnya diselingi cengiran kecil.

"Kau indah."

"Indah apanya? Hahaha..."

"Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu, Orochimaru."

"Kamu bisa tunjukkan dimana letak keindahan dariku, Madara-_kun_?"

Ular itu tidak pernah sadar kalau ia sudah menyerahkan diri pada pemangsanya. Fatamorgana yang runtuh oleh kecerobohan sang ular membangun keuntungan nyata untuk sang gagak. Dan kini, waktu telah ditentukan meluncurnya sang gagak dari ranting tertinggi. Mangsanya sudah bergemerisik di dekat pohon yang ia hinggapi. Pohon keteguhan.

**BRUK**

"Arrrggghh..."

Tubuh ramping terhempas ke atas kasur, matanya memelot ketika sosok lebih besar mengangkanginya.

"Mada–"

Dengan tega Madara menciumnya.


End file.
